House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to House of Anubis Wiki!!! Hope you enjoy this wiki and learn about all things House of Anubis! Need help? Go to the admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy,InsaneBlueberry, and Fabina12 Welcome to The wiki about House of Anubis that since February 15th 2011 Please read the rules before you start editing User of the week is: Fabina12!!! Welcome to the House of Anubis. The series follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), an American girl who had been living with her grandmother since the death of her parents, leaves the States to attend and move into the school; at the same time, another resident, popular student Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without warning and the school's strict landlord, Victor Rodenmaar (Francis Magee), attempts to be rid of Joy's existence from the school. Joy's best friend, Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), is dismayed to discover her friend has left without a trace and accuses Nina, who is her new roommate, living in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia, of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house decades earlier, her parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. In order to get to the bottom of the situation behind the vanishing of her best friend, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house, as a sort of initiation. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend and fellow resident, Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh), and another resident in the house, Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a group called "Sibuna," or Anubis backwards. The three teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within the House of Anubis, and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy, while also dealing with the situations that come with everyday teenage life. Episode 28/29 "Season Finale (House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever)" Amber receives her first invitation to the prom- a message on her profile from "King Tut." She reckons it's a boy with a thing about Egyptology and worries that this means Fabian. Meanwhile, the Sibuna Gang tries to assemble the Cup. But they find that it is not that simple. Nina and her friends realize that not only is there a Chosen Hour in which the Cup of Ankh may be assembled, but also a Chosen One - the only person who can restore the cup to its former shape and power. But Victor knows this too. And the Chosen Hour is almost upon them. The night of the prom arrives, and Amber still doesn't have a dress. Or a date. Until "King Tut" reveals himself, with a dress. But the Prom is the least of the Sibuna gang's worries as the teachers prepare for the Chosen Hour and Rufus springs his final trap. Joy is captured by her father, Victor and the teachers who order her to assemble the Cup as the Chosen Hour arrives. Meanwhile, a gloating Rufus tells Nina and the Sibuna gang that not even Victor knows the full consequences of drinking from the Cup of Immortality. Joy fails in her attempts to assemble the cup,and she realizes that she isn't the chosen one. Meanwhile while Sibuna escapes Rufus they make it back to the house. When they dicover that Nina is the chosen one she builds the cup, only to have it taken away by Rufus. After Rufus drinks from it, he puts it in the fire and leaves. But when Nina was about to leave the house Sarah told her to go back. Nina finds out the cup wasnt destroyed at all. After burying the cup she goes to the dance with Fabian.. and they have their first kiss, ending season 1. Hope England liked House of Anubis! It premeried last night at 5PM!!! Thanks Magicboots for this info :) "Falls off of chair in amazement" -Falls off- Alfie Lewis Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse